Starting Over (Comenzar de nuevo)
by La Escribidora
Summary: Eren despierta de un largo sueño notando a una persona durmiendo a su costado. Ya superado el shock. Se encuentra con una noticia alarmante: Se ha casado, no está en casa de sus padres y su esposo es nada menos que la persona que hace unas horas él creyó recién conocer. ¿Qué rayos? /Mpreg/ EreRi
1. Got to Get You into My Life

**[** **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a ** _Hajime Isayama_** **]**

Los títulos llevarán nombres de canciones de **The Beatles** , asimismo, las frases en **negrita** son en efecto de ellos; estarán al principio del capítulo.

 **[** **Disclaimer:** Posibles errores ortográficos y algo de **OoC**. **EreRi**. También, tener en cuenta que el **género** puede cambiar en algún momento de la trama **]**

 _Ahora, ¡Ha leer!_

* * *

 **"Quiero que entres en mi vida**

 **Estaba solo, me di una vuelta  
No sabía lo que iba a encontrar...**

 **Otro camino por el que quizá pudiera  
Ver otra manera de pensar**

 **Ooh, entonces apareciste tú**  
 **Ooh,**

 **¿Te he dicho que te necesito cada día de mi vida?"**

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

..

.

La radio suena de fondo, la canción es antigua. Recuerdo que mi profesora nos habló sobre aquella artista que les cantaba a las mujeres enamoradas de los 40 y a sus guerreros alemanes. Sobre cómo se encontraban bajo la farola a media noche…

― Como antes, Oh… Lili Marleen— mi madre era la que agregaba ese "oh" y con su bella voz sonaba muy bien. Me la quedé mirando buen rato mientras ella limpiaba los platos con una toalla limpia cerca del fregadero. Ella pese haber acabado la música siguió cantando.

Y me alegraba.

― Ma— la llame. Era mi voz, lo sé, pero la escuchaba tan ajena. Sin embargo, era yo en esencia. Al final, ella se giró a verme pausando sus actividades.

― Uhmm— dijo con el rostro apacible.

― ¿Qué es el amor? — pregunté.

Ante eso, ella elevó las comisuras de sus labios mirando el plato ya limpio en sus manos, y cantó.

— Ella conocía tus pasos. Tu elegante andar […] — tarareó tomando otro plato sin secar— Me mantienen como en un sueño, tus adorables labios. Cuando la nieve se arremoline, yo estaré en la farola, como antes, Lili Marleen…

Su voz se oyó lejana, como un eco. Su risa calló cuando de repente advertí como todo a mí alrededor se volvía una cinta de película vieja. Ella volvió a sonreír, está vez despidiéndose.

Entonces desapareció. Como la música, como su sonrisa. Esto realmente pasó, pero cuando yo tenía once años. Actualmente tengo dieciocho años, vivo en Francia y voy a la universidad.

Si pudiera, hubiera querido alargar ese sueño. Ahora solo deseo apagar esa maldita alarma que suena con una música de motivación que me dan ganas de vomitar.

Apesta.

— ¡Es hora de levantarse! ¡Es un buen día! ¡Es un buen día!— chilló.

Como me gustaría que mamá fuera la que me despertara. Aunque me enojara con ella, aunque…

— Eren — es Mikasa. Ha entrado a mi cuarto con ropa informal, lista para un nuevo día. Me mira desde arriba— es hora— dice.

* * *

Soy el chico de la nada, de ningún lugar. Quisiera conocer la razón por la que me siento así todos los días, pero por ahora eso es incierto.

Vamos directo a la Universidad de Sina. La mejor del país en medicina. Quisiera que este mi madre aquí para que lo vea, para que me mirara con sus ojos brillantes y engullidos de orgullo. Pero aunque quisiera, ella lo iría olvidando gradualmente. No quiero ponerme triste así que sonrío y cuento a todo los del grupo mi mejor chiste.

Armin a mi costado me mira con lástima, Mikasa hace como que no lo ha visto.

Qué triste, que triste.

Llegamos al campus y mis amigos se despiden de la mano para ir a sus respectivas clases. Les deseo suerte y ellos a mí ya que este es nuestro primer día en la Universidad. Debería estar feliz, tal vez algo nervioso pero no siento nada, absolutamente nada.

Escogí medicina porque es lo que me apasiona, lo reafirme cuando leí el plan de estudios, ese no es el problema. El problema es que desde hace algún tiempo las cosas que amo han perdido el valor que les di…

Sacudo mi cabeza, dejando mis cavilaciones a un lado y miro a mi alrededor.

Estoy perdido. Literalmente.

Ver su estructura y entrar en ella, esto no es como el colegio y el número de mi aula me hace rondar como un perfecto idiota por todos los pasillos. Me rindo y le pregunto a un chico, que da la apariencia de ser de ciclos más avanzados, que rumbo debo tomar. Tan despreocupado como se le veía, apoyado en la pared cerca de la máquina de comida, me responde con una sonrisa brillante y con un aire de carisma que logra afectarme. Hago un amago de sonrisa.

— Sí es en el pasillo B como tu papel lo menciona— dice— entonces debes ir al frente desde donde estás parado, al pasillo de al fondo. Todos los "B" siempre están en ese lugar en prácticamente todos los pisos.

— Gracias— le agradezco. Él vuelve a ver mi papel.

— Ah y también— añade— tu segunda clase es de este lado izquierdo, pero en el quinto piso. Para que no te pierdas — me explica.

— De nuevo, gracias— le digo.

El campus es grande y sofisticado. Tenía suerte de que casi todas mis clases (Ahora que me doy cuenta) estén de este lado, y que este chico haya tenido la intención de ayudarme. Nos despedimos y cuando ya estoy a punto de abrir la puerta de vidrio para entrar al otro pasillo, grita.

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera! — lo veo correr, de modo que al llegar frente a mí le es imposible hablar — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunta luego de estabilizar su respiración y cuando deja de apoyarse en sus rodillas. Yo lo miro interrogante, él aclara— Es que eres nuevo, yo normalmente soy el que organiza fiestas de todo tipo con los estudiantes de la U y la verdad es que no conozco a nadie que haya ingresado este año. — explica— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Eren…— murmuro — Eren Jaeger— digo con más firmeza— ¿Para que necesitas mi nombre?

— ¿Para qué más? Conocernos y…

— Farlan— alguien lo llama.

Es posible que este chico tenga mucha facilidad para hablar con desconocidos, pero yo no. Sin embargo, él me ha embargado con su aura de confianza y positividad que se me hace imposible no acceder a lo que me pide. Además me ha ayudado con mi aula, siento que ahora estamos a mano.

Divisó a Farlan al frente mío que con un ademán me pide permiso para alejarse y hablar cómodamente con un muchacho de mirada intimidante —el cuál precisamente es él que lo ha llamado—. Le alzo el pulgar en señal de aprobación y ellos se van a una esquina. Luego de unos minutos, vuelven.

— Lo siento. No pude darte las explicaciones pertinentes— yo asiento, comprendiendo— mira, te presento a un amigo mío; más que eso diría, un hermano.

— Tch— chista el más bajo, desinteresado. Farlan ríe.

— Te presento a Levi Ackerman. Estudiante de Derecho de tercer ciclo.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno: Got to Get You into My Life**

 **(** Quiero que entres a mi vida **)**

 **Y** o soy de las personas acaloradas. Es por ello que frecuentemente duermo con bóxers y una sábana de tela —solo sí Mikasa no estaba alrededor mío como para abrigarme en las noches sin que me de cuenta— Por suerte, está noche se encuentra fuera de casa, ¿Haciendo qué? Soy mal hermano y no pregunté.

Como decía, dormir casi desnudo es uno de los pocos placeres de la vida que puedo darme. No soy un maldito rico; dormir y comprar manga es toda mi vida, además claro de mis estudios. Hoy no fue la excepción, y me encontré con mi ventana abierta azotando mi espalda con una brisa refrescante. El frío fue directamente a mi piel morena, a causa de tener las sábanas por la cintura o eso es lo que pude percibir aún con los ojos cerrados.

Sin embargo, no era lo único que pude notar en esta posición de descanso. Podía jurar que algo o _alguien_ se hallaba echado en mi cama. Ante eso, no quise voltear, ni tampoco abrir los ojos. Estaba desperdiciando buenos minutos de descanso por algo que ya había sucedido antes. Porque sí, chicas ya habían venido a dormir a mí casa. O bueno, si soy sincero no precisamente a "dormir" pero esa es otra historia.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haber traído nadie a casa. Sin embargo, lo que sí era cierto es que alguien dormitaba junto a mí. Supuse que todo esto se trataba de un problema de alcohol, es decir, me pase de copas con la muchacha y simplemente llegamos aquí, y por lo que veo, hubo algo más que besos y abrazos.

Me tomé la frente. Mierda. Al menos hoy era sábado. Lo sabía porque los únicos días que salgo de fiesta son esos. Por lo menos tenía la certeza que ni mi madre ni mi padre estarían aquella mañana. Ellos habían viajado hace un mes a nuestro país natal, Alemania; volverían alrededor de tres meses.

Ya más tranquilo, asomo una sonrisa traviesa al rostro, al tiempo que con manos ágiles tomo la pequeña cintura de mí compañera. Cuando la aprieto contra mí, esta me responde con un ligero ronroneo, murmurando algo que no logró escuchar.

No es que fuera de los románticos pero me había dado cuenta que con las mujeres ganas más dándoles este tipo de atenciones. Ya que así, hay muchas posibilidades de que ellas puedan acceder a una segunda vuelta.

Entonces me encuentro desconcertándome de nuevo. La chica que tomo en mis brazos es delgada y menuda como tanto me gustan. Acabo de colar mis manos por mi camisa, que por el momento ella usa; para lograr mi objetivo de tomar su estómago y conocer la textura de su piel dándome con la sorpresa de lo suave y tersa que es. Mis manos caen fácilmente por su pequeño estómago. No obstante, eso no es lo que me confunde.

Lo que me confunde, no sé si será mi imaginación; es que al momento de acomodar mi barbilla en su hombro me topo con que el olor que despide su cabello, es un aroma para _nada_ femenino. Pero no menos adictivo. Es extraño pero he de admitir que ya me había cansado al olor a jazmines.

Ella es diferente.

Lo confirmé cuando jadea para mí y se voltea mostrándome su rostro adormilado, pálido pero no menos bello. Siento como a mi rostro se le bajan los colores, ocasionando que por pura inercia lo suelte, alejándolo de mí. Luego de eso, advierto como mi corazón no para de latir demente cuando desprevenidamente la persona junto a mí me acaricia el rostro, acerca nuestros cuerpos de nuevo, restriega su entrepierna contra la mía, siendo esto, el desencadenante del despertar de mí amigo allí abajo.

Mierda. No soy gay. Porque sí, lo que tengo frente a mí es un hombrecito. Uno lindo, uno al que no me importaría volverme gay mil veces.

Joder.

― Oh… — dice con voz burlona — Alguien ha amanecido despierto ¿eh?

Abro la boca dispuesto a hablar, a defender mi herida y burlada masculinidad pero no más dije "a" ya estaba atacándome. Ante eso, me encuentro en un estado de conmoción increíble. Sus labios finos y rojizos, húmedos por habérselos lamido previamente me besan dulcemente y con su lengua cálida dentro de mi boca termina por derribarme los muros.

Ese fue mi error: Ceder. Ante el malvado hombrecillo con rostro de ángel. Un error que se siente bien. Ya después tendré tiempo de lamentarme.

Ahora, me enfoco en chuparle los labios, en jugar con nuestras lenguas, en demandarle más atención, saboreándolos con todo lo que tengo. Con hambre y algo de lujuria, mientras escucho como gime, y contrario a lo que pensé, eso logra excitarme.

Para mi defensa, él es deseable. Así que cuando rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, en el proceso, acariciando mis cabellos; yo pierdo, mi mente pierde, toda razón que pudo existir en mí se rinde ante él. Empero, lo tomo posesivamente de la cintura y nos quedamos así; besándonos, probándonos. Él también lo disfruta, lo sé, porque al estar tan apegado a mí siento como algo comienza a endurecerse.

Se avergüenza, de modo que no puedo evitar pensar en lo tierno de su reacción, y jadea cuando tomo una de sus nalgas. Blancas y duras, cabiendo perfectamente en mis manos. Las masajeó sin dejar de besarlo. Realmente, nunca había sentido tanto en tan solo un beso. Caliente, pero fin y al cabo un beso.

Me sentí tan lleno.

Sin embargo, contrario a mis planes, un grito nos detiene.

Mi acompañante a regañadientes se aleja de mí lentamente y suspira, también irritado por la interrupción. Acaricia mi pecho como último capricho para alejarse completamente, mirándome con sus, ahora que noto, ojos grises, que los percibo tratando de descifrar mi mirada.

Algo aturdido, besa mis labios. Finalmente, me murmura.

― Buenos días, Eren. — con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sin que yo me lo proyectara, mi mente ya había dado su sentencia:

 _"_ _No me importaría despertar así todos los días de mi vida"_

 _..._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Básicamente cree este fic porque quería algo refrescante, con algo de drama y porque en este tiempo me he preguntado que sería si hubiera sabido muchas cosas de antemano en mi vida para así poder cambiarlas._

 _Pero como dicen: En los centros educativos te puedes equivocar y tener la oportunidad de volverlo hacer, en la vida no._

 ** _Quise fantasear._**

 _Espero les haya gustado, yo normalmente no hago notas muy largas pero este necesitaba su justificación. Este no es mi primer fic pero sí el que terminaré primero. Lo sé._

 **También espero su review de qué les pareció y bueno nada :3 Estoy nerviosa.**

 _Hasta luego._

 **Girl Anywhere**


	2. I ve Just Seen A Face

**[** **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a ** _Hajime Isayama_** **]**

 **[** **Disclaimer:** Posibles errores ortográficos y algo de **OoC**. **EreRi**. También, tener en cuenta que el **género** puede cambiar en algún momento de la trama **]**

 _Ahora, ¡Ha leer!_

* * *

 **Acabo de ver su rostro**

 **No olvidaré el momento ni el lugar en el que nos conocimos.**

 **...**

 **Jamás he conocido nada parecido**

 **He estado solo**

 **Me he perdido cosas y he estado oculto**

 **Pero las otras chicas no eran como está.**

* * *

 **..**

 **Capítulo 2: I´ve Just Seen A Face**

 **(** Acabo de ver su rostro **)**

 **.**

 _"Buenos días, Eren"_

Esa explosión de sensaciones, concibiéndose en mi estómago como si verdaderamente tuviera una mierda de zoológico allí (no, no basta con las mariposas) fueron disminuyendo a medida que Levi fue alejándose de mis brazos; dejando a cambio la intimidante y terrible razón que comienza a consumirme, a golpearme.

He besado y manoseado a un _chico_. Y no solo a un _simple chico_ si no, también, a _Levi Ackerman_ , delegado de tercer ciclo en Derecho en casi todas sus clases; un puto abogado en proceso (¿Sabían que los abogados tiene un as en la manga que se llama inverosimilitud? Sí, estoy jodido) el tío tiene todo para llevarme a la puta cárcel, aunque todo parezca indicar que fuera consensuado. Él demás es aquel que creí que por excelencia era la masculinidad personificada (aunque ahora tenga mis dudas) y no tiene ni puto sentido.

Joder, se podrían hacer tesis de cómo diablos mi _nepe_ pudo levantarse debido a él. Tengo la sospecha de que no llegaríamos a una única conclusión pero sí a debates de escalas bíblicas. Yo sé que todos estaríamos de acuerdo de que los labios rojizos de Levi y la textura de su majestuosa piel tuvo algo que ver pero no lo es todo.

Me puso _duro_ el tío. ¿A caso este es el **karma** por mi vida llena de excesos? (aunque lo único que he tenido de excesos es comprar mucho manga pero vale ¿no?) Además, no creo que esto se trate de otro caso de cómo el hombre descubrió su verdadera sexualidad a los 18 años. No coño.

No creo ser tan lento ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?...

Mierda. Ni sí quiera tengo alguna prueba sobre si Levi me estaba viendo el _nepe_ o algo parecido ayer en la mañana. De hecho, parecía asqueado de hablarme y no solamente eso, era obvio que hacía un gran esfuerzo para respirar el mismo aire. Tú no le abres las piernas a alguien que odias a primera vista. ¿Cierto?

¿Cierto?...

— Tch —chistó Levi volviendo a la cama — ese idiota — insultó abrazándome desde la cintura, con su cabecita en mi pierna peluda y morena. Me tenso.

— ¿Qui-quién era?— articulo con mi voz apenas audible, nerviosa.

— El jodido cartero — dice vago.

Me tenso todavía más. De nuevo, una revolución en mi estómago me inquieta, lo que me hace pensar severamente si no son gases. Pero Levi me abraza más y posa su cabeza sobándolo distraídamente contra mi entrepierna, la cual (traicionera a morir) quiere levantarse. Parece un gatito buscando cariño. Inmóvil como una estatua, no me atrevo a tomar alguna iniciativa. Sin embargo, mi compañero al percibir esto, gruñe como lo haría un jodido gato.

Entonces, me dejo de mariconadas y hago algo un poco más aventado para alguien tan denso como yo. Le acarició las hebras de sus cabellos negros, haciéndole un poco de piojito. Observo empero, como un niño viendo por primera vez la televisión, que Levi lleva unas pequeñas y poco marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos que están cerrados. Me preguntó cuál es la razón de esas madrugadas. Tal vez algún ensayo en la U o algún trabajo de medio tiempo. Yo amo a las personas trabajadoras y progresistas. Es lo primero que pensé de Levi cuando lo vi y me alegra no haberme equivocado. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, leve y boba, asimismo, teniendo en mente una cosa: que algunas personas no necesitaban de una buena pose o de mucho arreglo para verse simplemente bellas.

Yo puedo ser guapo pero soy una gran caca en las mañanas. Mi mata de pelos castaños parecen los cabellos de una chica de cabellos ondulados y largos. Joder, uso laca ¡laca!; no saben el profundo agradecimiento que le tengo a ese producto.

Volviendo, ahora mi pequeño compañero parece tener intenciones de dormirse. Dicen que los hombres en el interior de su cerebro tiene la razón y el corazón en cada lado, nunca juntos. Así que por sí se molestan en entender mis pensamientos de mujer en pleno _andrés_ , o sea, en plena regla; _es decir_ , la cagada rojita que sale a fin de mes, ya saben la respuesta.

No es lógico para mí estar aquí con Levi pero siendo sincero nada es lógico para los jóvenes de hoy en día. Ni siquiera un beso, que guarda tanto significado y que se ha vuelto un simple deseo carnal. Tal vez no sea el mejor ejemplo de pureza y esa mierda, pero distingo lo que es amar y ver a este chico es extraño, porque nunca antes me había puesto a pensar más de dos segundos en un hombre y en los bonitos que se ven sus ojos reflejados en los míos.

O bueno, sí descontamos a Armin…

¡Armin es _Kawaii_ , por el amor a Dios!

Espero realmente que Armin no haya sido el primer síntoma de mi notable homosexualidad. Triple mierda.

— Me despiertas cuando lleguen los _niños_ … —murmura soñoliento y con esa diminuta frase, me corta el aliento. Parpadeo.

Es afirmativo, me he vuelto un maldito loco de barrio.

O tal vez, no escuché bien.

Trago saliva.

— ¿Me lo repites? No oí— Levi gruñe, golpeando la cama con un puño por mi lentitud.

Sí que este hombre es la paciencia personificada…

Te ganaron, **Job.**

— ¿Acaso eres sordo? — exclama molesto, tratando de agarrar un poco de sueño removiéndose en mi pierna — dije que me despertaras cuando vengan los mocosos de nuestros hijos…

 **Hijos…**

¿Me abre tomado un alucinógeno ayer?

Tal vez debería confirmarlo…

—Pue-

— Ni pienses que te lo repetiré. No voy a aguantar tus mierdas tan temprano _, Jaeger_.

Creo que está enojado ya que ahora frunce el ceño, lo que en vez de asentarlo a mal en realidad lo hace ver más lindo (conllevando a querer molestarlo como un idiota y que mi personalidad mute a un trastorno suicida compulsivo). Sin embargo, me da gracia que pese a eso, me tome como si fuera su almohadita y yo no haga nada para moverlo.

Bueno, creo que eso influiría en que no me molesta _en absoluto_.

A los minutos, Ackerman vuelve a quedarse dormido y aunque traté de ponerlo en una posición más cómoda, no pude jalarlo ni un centímetro (para ser enano y flacucho tiene su fuerza) Finalmente, concluí que quería quedarse allí. Sin problemas, comencé a aprovechar para pensar en el nuevo problema que se me había presentado.

 _Puta vida._

No solamente tuve que aceptar (a medias) la mierda de la homosexualidad en mí (no tengo nada en contra de ello) si no también que posiblemente estoy loco; Levi o yo, una de dos.

O es r _eal_.

Debo estar tan cansado psicológicamente para concebir una tontería como esa. Hace un jodido día que lo conozco; científicamente no es extraño en estos tiempos que un hombre se embarace pero eso no cambia el hecho de que hay que esperar 9 putos meses para conocer a la "dulce y jodida sorpresa" porque no es espera, es una sorpresa del tamaño de mi mansión _Gotham_ que nunca tendré pero existe en mis sueños.

Qué estupidez.

— Papá— me llama una dulce voz al costado mío. No volteó a mirar si quiera, tensándose en un instante. Esta comienza a jalarme del brazo — Responde— exige.

Vaya, no me lo había imaginado. ¿Hay fantasmas aquí?

— ¿Ya te está fallando la audición?—dice entre un tono burlón y molesto. Aunque lleva una de las voces más dulces que conozco parece como si tuviera la tendencia a cambiarla por lo rasposa que se escucha en episodios. Finalmente, cedo y volteo para ver algo inimaginable. El peor sueño de todos y a la vez algo me dice que no es, ni por asomo, cierto.

Lo que tengo frente a mí es una versión Mikasa de niña, exento de los ojos jalados y del color negro del iris. Lleva el cabello totalmente caído y desordenado; a la altura de sus hombros y de naturaleza lacia, el cual es de un color entre marrón oscuro y negro. La niña me mira con el rostro totalmente descompuesto y los labios fruncidos de pura molestia. Si su plan es ocasionarme miedo, no lo está logrando. Sin embargo, ello me recuerda a los gestos de Levi y en los ojos, brillantes y decididos, a mí. Simplemente a _mí_.

Es la marca Jaeger después de todo. Con esa confusión de colores, de tonalidades entre verdosas y azuladas, solo una persona verdaderamente interesada en nosotros podría ver más allá de ese hechizo, conocer su realidad y en consecuencia, el color de los ojos de un Jaeger.

Los míos, hasta ahora, nadie los conoce.

— Eres un bruto, papá. ¿A caso no soy tu _princesa_?— me hace puchero con un cruce de brazos y cuando lo dice, tengo la sensación que este lado de ella no lo saca a todo el mundo. Podría apostar que solo a mí. De nuevo, la niña me embarga curiosidad y cariño, casi parecido a lo que siento por Levi. Es difícil de explicar.

Me toco las sienes y trato de olvidar si esto es concretamente lógico o no en mi dimensión. Solo me enfocó en sus ojos tan parecidos a los míos que me enorgullecen sin motivo. Le sonrío.

— Sí, eres mi princesa—le concedo. Ella me mira altivamente poniendo una mano en su cintura.

—Bien. Entonces no me ignores, tonto _esclavo_ — yo rió ante su ocurrencia mientras que Levi continúa durmiendo entre mis brazos.

— Como usted desee, _my lady_ — digo con una reverencia, ella parece satisfecha.

— Lady Sadie de Jaeger si no le importa, esclavo — me responde con petulancia. Yo le sigo el juego.

— Así será— luego nos rompemos a carcajadas, suscitando a que mi pareja despierte.

— _¡Papi!_ —exclama la niña mientras Levi toca su cabeza con la mano levantándose de mi pierna. Empero, le sonríe de una forma que jamás había visto: maternalmente.

— Ven aquí— ella con toda la confianza del mundo, pisa mi cuerpo para luego alcanzar el otro extremo donde está su otro padre. Gimo con dolor. — Sadie — le dice Levi en tono de advertencia. Ella ríe en sus brazos. — ¿Qué te he dicho sobre lastimar a tu padre? — le expresa, está vez con el ceño fruncido. Mientras tanto, la niña hace puchero.

— _Mami_ dice que papi siempre es un inútil, para algo ahí que servir —responde con voz inocente, sin embargo, ese brillo que baila en sus ojos me dice otra cosa.

Esa lógica aplastante; una jugada magnifica de hecho. No puedo evitar pensar de lo real que cada vez comienza a volverse esto. Entretanto, Levi no le responde. Yo totalmente ofendido y a la vez divertido (no puedo molestarme aunque me hayan dicho un completo inútil) soy testigo de cómo en el rostro imperturbable del azabache una sonrisa juguetona va formándose.

—No puedo pelear con eso —se rinde alzando los brazos y yo hago una cara de indignación. Él ríe bajito. — eres una niña astuta, Sadie.— le alaba, ella le muestra los dientes — papi es un inútil pero así lo queremos ¿verdad?

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí!, yo seré la niña de papi siempre.— celebra riendo contagiándome a mí y a Levi. De repente, entre todo, Levi toma mi mentón y me roba un beso húmedo en los labios.

Pequeño pero significativo.

Y me deja sin aliento. Aún a centímetros de mi cara, veo de trasfondo a Sadie, quién ríe y salta en la cama. No se ha dado cuenta de ese pequeño beso ni tampoco que sus adorados padres ya no están en su misma sintonía.

Levi me mira. Me mira como si fuera adorable y en ese momento, **lo soy**.

Con el pulgar derecho me acaricia la barbilla diciendo.

— Creo que es momento de afeitarse— con voz ronca e insinuante, golpeando a mi estómago cien torbellinos y a mi corazón mil descargas eléctricas. Siento, de pronto, la boca seca. Trago saliva.

—Yo…

—Yo también quiero ser princesa de padre, Sadie— una voz me interrumpe y a diferencia de Sadie, está la lleva rasposa y ronca.

A unos pasos frente a mí, una niña idéntica a Sadie, nos contempla en el marco de la puerta, con las mejillas totalmente rojas y con la mirada de lleno en el suelo. Con una pijama negra, es la primera diferencia que identifico con la otra pequeña quien llevaba la misma ropa pero en colores pastelosos. Ojos grises, algo nostálgicos con una mirada llena de admiración a mí, trata de expresarme con estos algo que ella es incapaz de decir. En ese sentido, más que nada me recuerda a mí hermana. En vez de un peluche oso, está lleva una libreta color negra apretada en el pecho, con sus iniciales pegadas al centro del cuaderno con una letra no bonita pero sí legible.

Ella es _Lilith._

—¡No, no puede haber dos princesas en este reino, Lilith! —señala la niña con el ceño elevado y los brazos cruzados— así son las cosas: Papi es el rey, padre Eren el _esclavo_ y yo la princesa a la que hay que proteger— proclama solemne.

—¿y que hay de mí?— dice Lilith con la mirada resignada y triste. Mientras tanto, Sadie se mira las uñas, despreocupada.

—Tú puedes ser mi _doncella_ , hermana. Lo tomas o lo dejas —ante eso, Lilith frunce la boca.

—Eres injusta, Sadie.

—Ya basta las dos — interfiere a tiempo Levi antes que se diera una civil war — o las dos son princesas o ninguna lo es.

—¡Pero mami! — insta Sadie tratando que el hombre cambiara de opinión; no lo hizo.

— Es mi última palabra— reitera. La aguamarina infla los cachetes — y nada de berrinches, Sadie— le advierte con una mirada dura. Ella suspira.

—Bien. Pero Lilith tiene que vestir de rosa.

—¿Qué?— exclama la aludida desencajada —yo no me voy a vestir con ese tétrico color. No existe alguna regla que diga que las princesas tienen que llevar rosa.

—Sí existe. — le responde la chica con una mirada de autosuficiencia — la ley, artículo 9 del nuevo código de princesas en proceso"

Lilith le mirada incrédula.

—¿Me crees tonta? No existe tal código.

—¡Si existe! — se defiende la niña molesta. Luego me mira a mí, pidiendo ayuda. — sí existe ¿verdad papá? — comienzo a tragar grueso percibiendo lo que se viene —dile a Lilith que existe y que tiene que vestir de rosado para ser princesa.

Entonces, las miro a las dos sin tomar ninguna decisión aún. Tan idénticas en el exterior pero a la vez tan distintas en el interior, Sadie y Lilith a primera vista eran gemelas. Unas que combatían frecuentemente al parecer. Eran mi orgullo en cierta forma, podía sentirlo en cada poro de mi ser. Estas niñas me creerían cualquier cosa que dijera pero sí Lilith viste de negro hasta para dormir, es porque es su color preferido y yo no soy nadie para obligarla por un tonto código de princesas que no existe.

Sin embargo, también está la otra nena. Ella lleva la malicia en la sangre, la que no la hace una mala niña más bien una muy especial. Sadie sabe que la única arma que me convencería serían sus ojos y eso es lo que hace. Mirarme hasta ojearme. Con sus bellos ojos de colores, ella me pide que no la traicione. Aunque no lo parezca, yo sé que es una chica insegura y débil. Eso es lo que me tiene en un dilema.

Mi cabeza se hace un huevo revuelto hasta que Levi se apiada de mí y me toma la palabra.

— Creo que es suficiente dolor para su padre ver a sus dos princesas pelear por cosas sin sentido. — las regaña, ellas bajan la mirada avergonzadas —para Eren ustedes dos son sus únicas princesas, ni más ni menos; un así estuvieran vestidas de la bruja mala del cuento.

— Es cierto — confirmo sus palabras mientras ellas me miran con una leve sonrisa. No dura mucho esa tregua ya que Sadie carraspea volviendo a la pose de la cintura.

— Bueno. Ese ese caso, la vestida como la bruja mala del cuento sería Lilith, ella no tiene ningún sentido de la moda— dice mirando desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Me preparo para lo que viene.

—¡Sadie! — grita la niña con reproche.

— Hasta aquí — vuelve a proferir Levi ya totalmente molesto — ¿A caso no me han escuchado? Parece que lo que les dije les entre por un oído y les salió por otro. Están comenzado a molestarme niñas y eso _nunca_ es bueno. — enfatizó y con lo último parece haberlas convencido.

— Está bien— comienza Sadie y se dirige a su hermana — perdón por todo lo anterior, _li._ Puedes vestirte cómo quieras y ser la princesa de papi y padre — la niña la mira enternecida.

— Gracias, _Sad_ — entonces se abrazan, luego de correr para encontrarse. Levi, por otro lado, voltea los ojos, mirando con cierta dulzura y nostalgia a las niñas. De repente, su mirada se pone triste.

— Me parece irreal — me susurra tomado mi brazo y acostándose en mi hombro — esas niñas son nuestro sueño y ahora que las tenemos, me encantarían que siguieran haciendo estas cosas siempre.

—Y lo harán — le prometo, y en un arranque del momento, le beso la coronilla. Él suspira.

— No, Eren. Ellas están creciendo, buscaran una pareja y se irán. Eso es lo que hay.

No puedo debatirle las palabras porque es verdad. Ahora tal vez no lo quiera ver pero Levi en cambio, sí lo hace. Cuando crezcan no habrá ninguna que se pelee a muerte por ser mi princesa porque ya para ese momento algún maldito sapo las habrá robado de mi vida.

Mi mirada se endurece. Aunque sea un sueño, esas niñas no saldrán de casa hasta los 30, lo juro.

— Saldrán a la edad que tengan que salir, _Jaeger_ — me amenaza Levi ¿Acaso lo dije en voz alta? — sí, sí lo dijiste.

Triple mierda.

—Oigan, su bulla de mocosas inmaduras se oye hasta mi cuarto ¿Podrían por favor tener piedad de las personas que aún quieren dormir? — un chico, al igual que Lilith, aparece en la puerta del dormitorio, sobándose un ojo, con los cabellos totalmente parados y desordenados; fulminando a todo el mundo con la mirada.

Llegado este punto creo que tengo la sospecha de quién es.

Por otro lado, Levi suspira al tanto que deja la cama llevándose su calor corporal lejos de mí.

— Les prepararé el desayuno antes de que alguno se le ocurra iniciar otra pelea. Y no, Sadie, no le puedes contestar al insolente de tu hermano— añade viendo a la niña apunto de hablar.

La chica no se le ocurre más que bufar y cruzarse de brazos para aliviar su enfado. Mientras tanto, el chico a unos metros de ella le sonríe con encanto.

—Como eres _su_ _favorito_ — murmura molesta.

— Como _lo soy_ — le hinca el niño golpeándola con su hombro con un guiño de por medio.

La chica explota.

—¡Papá!— grita.

Me toco las sienes. Ahora no estaba Levi para ayudarme.

* * *

Nota: Hola, hola, hola y hola. Mil disculpas, la verdad es que entré en un shock y eso que _tenía_ tiempo; ahora no y mira ve. La Musa es mala.

Muchísimas gracias a las chicas por leer el anterior capítulo, la verdad no me imagine que comentaran siete personas xD Pero, en serio, me animaron de cierta forma porque juro que iba a seguir así si no me leía el último comentario que pequeño me llegó.

Ahora quería hacer una aclaración: _Nepe_ es el "anagrama" de pene y como Eren vive en un mundo en donde su inocencia y perversión conviven juntas en su mente él a veces dice _nepe._ Por otro lado, _andrés y regla_ es la menstruación, un modismo aquí por mi país, no se sí se usará en otro lado.

Aún no tengo nombre pal tercer niño (vaya que Eren y Levi no han perdido el tiempo) así que sí alguien, por ahí, lee esto y se le ocurre un nombre súper cool y todo, puede hacerme un _review_. Si les gustó el cap de igual forma, **review** xDDD

Eso alimenta mi animosidad :c

Y juro que no hago notas largas. :c ¡Bye, Bye!

 **Girl Anywhere**


	3. I'll Cry Instead

**[** **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a ** _Hajime Isayama_** **]**

 **[** **Disclaimer:** Posibles errores ortográficos y algo de **OoC**. **EreRi**. También, tener en cuenta que el **género** puede cambiar en algún momento de la trama **]**

 _Ahora, ¡ha leer!_

* * *

 **"Tengo todas las razones para volverme loco**

 **Guardo un resentimiento como la copa de un pino**  
 **No puedo hablar con la gente que me encuentro**  
 **Si pudiera verte ahora**  
 **Intentaría que me lo explicaras**  
 **Pero no puedo, así que en vez de eso, lloraré"**

* * *

 **..**

 **.**

Eren Jaeger despertó de sobresalto.

Levantando involuntariamente su espalda de la superficie húmeda que eran sus sábanas en ese momento; el sudor era lo de menos con los escalofríos que recorrían su columna vertebral y las fuertes ganas que tenia de vomitar. Respiró agitado, notando por primera vez, su cabello mojado el cual revolvió, a la par que limpiaba con sus grandes dedos pequeñas perlas de sudor frío de su frente morena.

¿A caso aquello fue consecuencia de una pesadilla?

Realmente a Eren no le importaba mucho. Al fin y al cabo era _solo_ un sueño. De ahí no pasaba. Así que, abandonando sus reflexiones de media noche, lanzó un bufido y cuando estaba justo de deshacerse de la camisa de su pijama, una mano toca su hombro.

Su corazón dio un latido extra, revolviendo su estómago a tres escalas. De modo que, con el ritmo cardíaco a punto de explotar y con el miedo albergándose en el nudo de su garganta, fijó sus ojos en la mano que lo tocaba. Totalmente oscuro como estaba, se armó de valor rogando que aún siguiera siendo un sueño.

Un murmullo se escuchó.

— Lo lamento. No quise asustarte, Eren… —articuló con la voz adormilada y cansada Mikasa Ackerman, quien llevaba los cabellos despeinados.— Es simplemente que cuando me despierto no suelo emitir palabra…

Con esta aseguración, el muchacho pudo salir de su estupor y llenar su corazón de alivio.

— Dios, Mikasa, casi me matas del susto…

—Sí, sí, lo lamento.

—¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Y por qué de repente me siento adolorido?— preguntó, aún rodeados de las sombras de la noche. La joven, por otro lado, se acercó más con la silla a la cama de su hermano, en la cual ella había estado durmiendo. Cogiendo con más firmeza su manta, comenzó a hablar.

—¿No lo recuerdas?— los ojos del adolescente lo miraron sin comprender. Ella suspiró. —Me llamaste hace cinco noches porque repentinamente habías pescado una gripe muy fuerte. Querías que te comprara algunas medicinas y te encaprichaste en que no era necesario ir al Hospital. Fue ahí que mi instancia se alargó cuando la fiebre empezó a subirte y a causarte convulsiones. Desde hace tres días haz tenido una fiebre de 40. Deberás entender que no podía dejarte solo. Haz estado alucinado desde entonces. Te he estado cuidando…— explicó con calma y voz preocupada, mientras Eren trataba de masticar la información palabra por palabra. Tal vez la fiebre era la causa porque no recordaba nada.

Mikasa, por otro lado, le dio su espacio, comprendiendo lo difícil que puede ser no tener la certeza de nada.

Confundido y desorientado, Eren se limitó a escuchar las gotas agolparse una a una en las rendijas de su ventana. Literalmente, llovía a cantaros. Prefería por el momento procesar la información y no entrar en pánico. Aun se sentía algo débil y la cabeza le dolía un poco. Era obvio que por el momento las imágenes difusas que se le venían a la mente no ayudarían en absoluto. Tal vez cuando recuperara su vitalidad podría recordar la razón de su enfermedad, se dijo Eren.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, perdió casi una semana de estudios y tendría que ponerse al día. Que mierda. Eso sí que merecía su atención…Debido a que en realidad no importaba qué, recordar no le traería ningún beneficio. Por el momento, solo podía descansar. Estaba a salvo, con Mikasa y ella podía protegerlo de todo este temor con su sola calidez.

Siempre fue así.

— Mika, ¿me podrías decir que hora es? — manifestó aturdido al tanto que se rascaba la nuca, a modo de inercia. Al menos quería ubicarse en el tiempo.

— Las tres de la mañana — le contestó cuando prendió la lamparita y revisaba el reloj encima de la mesita de noche.

La luz no molestaba del todo ya que era de tono opaco y de color amarillenta. A Eren le encantaban ese tipo de tonos de luces aunque te absorbiera toda tu electricidad. Entonces, cerró los ojos. Es algo inquietante no recordar tu semana ni como llegaste a este punto de tu vida pero tenía ya una razón lógica y la que se la había dado era una persona más que confiable.

Estaba bien. Sabía que era de noche, las tres de la mañana, que estaba enfermo en el lecho de su cama y que estaba con Mikasa. Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que algo le faltaba?

 **¿Qué más debería saber?**

 _"Buenos días, Eren"_

De repente, un _ilusionario_ fugaz se le vino a la mente. Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o analizar aquella cosa porque Mikasa ya había soltado un gemido de sorpresa.

—Eren… _¿Estás llorando?_ — preguntó preocupada tomándole del mentón con su mano.

Instantáneamente, este se tocó el contorno inferior de los ojos. Una lágrima tocó la yema de sus dedos, confirmando así lo dicho por la joven.

Sí, estaba llorando.

Entonces, murmuró.

—…Siento como si acabara de tener un sueño _muy largo_. Y no puedo recordarlo.

* * *

 **..**

 **.**

El tiempo transcurrido luego de esa noche fueron de puro descanso y sopa de repollo. Eren odiaba el repollo. Sin embargo, decirle no a Mikasa era como decirle a una mula que entendiera matemáticas. Así pues, se la pasó rodeado de pañuelos sucios y sepultado en varias mantas que lo hicieron sudar como un cerdo por días. Felizmente, el noveno día le había bajado la fiebre en su totalidad y parecía no volver. Es por ello, que ahora tenía la bendita laptop, que le permitieron usar cuando vieron su cara enferma, pero de aburrimiento.

Actualmente, estaba yendo al psiquiatra por el tema de sus recuerdos. El muchacho notó que no solo se había olvidado las memorias del tiempo en qué estuvo mal y con fiebre sino que también no recordaba nada de su día antes de las siete de la mañana. Ni cuando llegó a clases, ni cuando habló con Armin en el receso, ni tampoco cuando a las doce de la noche fue a llamar a Mikasa con la voz débil y totalmente asustado.

A él le había agarrado la fiebre en la tarde. En palabras de sus amigos.

Prácticamente, no recordaba su día antes de enfermarse y eso le turbaba, más de lo que él sería capaz de admitir. Es por eso que ahora, estaba allí, sentado en el cómodo mueble del Doctor Friedrich, esperando que comenzara su primera sección después de largos días conociéndose. Porque sí, todavía no había iniciado la ayuda, así que técnicamente se le preguntarían cosas, referente al hecho por el cual estaba aquí hoy.

No pudo evitar sentirse intimidado cuando la mirada profunda del Doctor se posó en él. Este sonrió afable.

—Bien, nos quedamos en tu amigos; para ser más precisos, en un tal _Jean_.

—Un imbécil…

—Un corta descripción pero útil; bien…— murmuró mientras escribía en su libreta. Lo miró un rato, Eren suavizó su rostro — Uhmm...por el gesto que has hecho deduzco que tu relación con él es algo difícil y hasta podría apostar de constante rechazo. Sin embargo, me has dicho que son amigos...

—Y lo somos.— lo corroboró. Acto seguido, suspiró —Es solo que somos tan parecidos… y eso es lo que nos repele — masculló no contento de hablar de esa persona en específico.

—¿Parecidos? ¿En qué sentido?— indagó Friedrich, posando la parte final de su lapicera en su labio. Eren miró al techo.

—Somos unos perfectos egocéntricos — contestó con voz neutra — es obvio que siempre estaremos en un eterno conflicto…

—¿Cómo se volvieron amigos?— preguntó.

Está conversación se estaba volviendo muy larga, pensó Eren.

— ¿Importa eso? — el hombre simplemente guardó silencio. Suspiró queriéndose jalar los pelos por lo que diría. — Es decir, Jean es realmente un persona competitiva y tiene un gran potencial para el liderazgo...Además, estamos en los mismos círculos y aunque me aleje a la vez me alejaría también de mis propios amigos…—expresó luego añadió al ver que el Doctor se disponía a escribir —Pero no se equivoque, no digo que acepte al caballo solo porque no tengo opción, él en verdad tiene mi respeto por diferentes razones pese a que todos los días nos demostremos lo contrario…

—Entiendo…— contestó volviendo a su libreta. Luego de unos segundos, paró y se acomodó mejor en el asiento para hablar —¿Algo más que quiera agregar sobre su amigo Jean?

—Nunca le cuente esto a nadie —advirtió con una cara entre amenazante y asustada. Lo qué menos quería ahora Eren era tener que lidiar con Kirstein. Ya tenía suficientes problemas como para meter uno más a la bolsa.

Por otro lado, el hombre lo miró imperturbable.

—No se preocupe, Señor Jaeger. Todo lo que se diga aquí no saldrá al menos no de mis labios. Soy confiable. —Respondió calmado, mirándolo por debajo de sus lentes—No obstante, sí usted desea puedo derivarlo a otro colega si no se siente cómodo conmigo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, no. Lo lamento, es que me enojo demasiado rápido…

—Bueno. Sus actos impulsivos e irreflexivos a causa de su ira interior que no tiene un origen aparente pueden llevarlo a una confusión de sentimientos y odio a sí mismo. Algo así como sentirse _lleno de vacío_ — comentó bajo su mirada analizadora. Jaeger trató en tanto de no sentirme identificado con eso — Es una lástima que no estemos aquí para tratar en especial sus ataques de ira pero tal vez tenga conexión con lo que le pasó hace semanas…

En ese momento, el adolescente dejó de apoyar la mejilla en su palma y levantó un poco su cuerpo, interesado.

—¿De verdad?— el hombre asintió.

— Es posible que sea la razón más no la naturaleza de sus dolencias físicas. Debido a que usted tiene bloqueo metal, Señor Jaeger. Algo está ocultando su cabeza que usted mismo no quiere que veas. No sé si sea del todo relevante recordar ese día, el que tanto usted está _empecinado_ en recordar, tal vez su sueños le digan algo más interesante.

—Bueno…— hizo una mueca. En realidad es que el muchacho había tenido un solo sueño desde esa noche y la verdad es que no le apetecía recordarlo. Era extraño.

—Le formularé la pregunta. Señor Jaeger, ¿Ha tenido algún sueño extraño desde qué despertó? — preguntó expectante y con sus ojos directamente en los del joven.

Sin embargo, en vez de responder, Eren abría y cerraba la boca, con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro pálido en su totalidad. Contárselo al Doctor nunca fue su idea, de hecho, pensó que había practicado lo necesario para decirle que no sin que este sospechara. Pero era tanto el miedo, el horror, la profunda desolación…Qué equivocado estaba. De todos modos, no estaba en su voluntad decirle y una de las cosas que había aprendido de Friedrich es que este nunca te obliga a decirle algo que no quieres. En serio, no se sentía para nada listo y no quería palidecer más de lo que ya estaba; el pitido en su oído era una prueba. En sí, no es que el sueño gráficamente fuese horroroso y traumatizante pero los sentimientos que le ocasionaban sí lo eran.

De repente, Jaeger escuchó como una voz lejana lo llamaba.

— Señor Jaeger, Señor Jaeger… _¡Eren! ¡Eren_!—entonces, el joven despertó.

— ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

— Cálmese. Ha tenido un choque emocional o eso parece— le contestó mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua. Eren lo tomó, tembloroso.

— ¿Eso parece?— preguntó sin aliento, cuando el Doctor se había sentado de vuelta. Tomando su libreta y acomodándose los lentes, comenzó a hablar.

—Sí. ¿Sabe lo que es un choque emocional?— el chico negó con la cabeza.

—Un choque emocional o reacción de estrés agudo es el resultado de una vivencia traumática, un evento que supone una experiencia inquietante o hasta aterradora. Los síntomas son varios pero tú, Señor Jaeger, no has venido precisamente por estar implicado de testigo en un homicidio o por la muerte de un ser querido…— explicó mientras se acariciaba la barbilla —Tú solo no recuerdas tus días antes de enfermarte de un fuerte catarro.

—Le juro que no hemos mentido, Doctor Friedrich— se apresuró a decir —al menos crea en mi hermana Mikasa, ella lo único que quiere es mi bienestar…

—¿Le has dicho a ella lo del sueño?— Eren se dio cuenta de que está vez no era una pregunta sino una afirmación con relación al presunto sueño.

El Doctor Friedrich ahora lo ve con ojos examinadores, como sí lo que acabara de suceder le haya cambiado el cuadro que había construido sobre él todo este tiempo. El chico ve como borra toda la segunda hoja de su libreta y la tira a la basura. Por un rato, se quedaron mirando como todos sus esfuerzos se iban en la tinta y el papel. Un silencio los albergó.

—Doctor Friedrich.— el hombre volteó a verlo—antes de despertar del choque, alguien me llamaba.

—Era yo—respondió retomando el análisis en los apuntes que le quedaban. Eren volvió a insistir.

—Pero me llamaba por mi nombre; Eren—profirió y fue suficiente para obtener toda la atención del Doctor.

—Señor Jaeger, yo no lo llamé por su nombre.

—No dije que fuera usted…—el suspiro del mayor se oyó en la instancia. Luego, entrelazó sus manos apoyándolo en su mentón.

—La noche que usted despertó… ¿Recuerda lo que soñó?—Eren negó con la cabeza —Recuerdo diciéndome que tuvo algo que llamó, _ilusionario_. ¿Me pude decir fue? Defina lo que es ilusionario, Señor Jeager.

Eren titubeó un poco.

—Leí una vez un libro de un autor que se refería a un lugar como lleno de ilusionarios; cosas que tu crees de algo que no conoces en realidad, como los prejuicios. Así que, no sé me ocurrió en ese momento llamarlo a _eso_ de otra forma…

—Comprendo…

—No era un sueño porque estaba despierto pero tampoco era un recuerdo, no uno hasta donde yo sé.

—¿De qué iba ese ilusionario, Señor Jaeger?—el joven abrió lentamente la boca.

—Iba sobre un despertar, sobre una voz cálida que me daba los buenos días…

 _"Buenos días, Eren"_

—La misma voz de ahora—contestó intrigado Friedrich, haciendo notas sin dejar de mirar al chico.

—Sí— murmuró aturdido —pero está me llamaba desesperado y lo más terrible es que…

—¿Qué?

—Sé de quién es la voz.—confesó Eren mecánicamente, sentado de manera recta—Lo sé, porque fue la última persona que recuerdo— el Doctor se dispuso rápidamente a leer sus primeras notas.

Esta vez, el silencio que los envolvió no fue cómodo.

—¿Habla del joven _Levi Ackerman_?—Jaeger comenzó a sudar frío. De pronto, sintió como se le revolvía el estómago.

—Sí, hablo de él.

 **..**

* * *

 **Esta nota es larga, yo no hago notas largas. Tal vez todo se deba a que ganó Trump y esas cosas.**

 **Espero que alguien este leyendo esto xD**

 **Nota:** ¡Holaaaaa! ¿Ya un lamento no es suficiente? ¿) De nuevo aquí y me demoré más de lo esperado. No crean que siempre será así. De hecho, ya estoy trabajando en el cuarto capítulo y va en buen camino.

Debo de confesar que todo este tiempo he trabajado en el cap pero de los 8 borradores, ninguno, _ninguno_ lograba expresar lo que quería y en serio, me frustraba.

Razón de mi demora: Mi bella y acojonante Universidad. Ya entro en finales de hecho :c

Ah, también quería agradecer a la página **"Fanfics: Shingeki no Kyojin"** por promocionar mi fic "Starting Over". Muchas gracias, es lindo lo que ustedes hacen. (quería decirlo antes de que se nos pase el año y la navidad xD)

Asimismo, me daría gusto que dejaran su **_comentario_** en este capítulo porque, porque... "alimenta a mi musa floja y más desgraciada que la llama" ¿) (no, nadie es más desgraciado que él)

Finalmente, ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Todo lo qué pasó es un sueño o es otra cosa? ¿Porqué Eren recuerda la voz de Levi? Creo que las he dejado más confundidas :c

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. ¡Gracias por leer!

Bye, Bye.

 **Girl Anywhere.**


	4. Free As A Bird

**[ Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a **_Hajime Isayama._ ]**

 **[ Disclaimer:** Posibles errores ortográficos. **EreRi.]**

 **.**

Nota ( **LEER NECESARIAMENTE** ):¡Hola! Ha pasado tiempo por lo que siento que no van a comprender este capítulo :/. Ya antes, me han comentado que se sienten confundidas y en parte es mi culpa, porque subía cada dos meses y aunque el tema no es complicado, tal vez no estoy siendo clara, así que me he esforzado está vez :). Les sugiero, por tanto, leer los tres capítulos anteriores, les ayudará a rememorar. Eso es todo, _¡Ha leer!_

* * *

"Libre como un pájaro,  
es la segunda cosa que quiero ser  
Libre como un pájaro."

 **[...]**

"Sea lo que sea que le pasó a  
la vida que una vez tuvimos.  
¿Podemos realmente vivir el uno sin el otro?

¿Dónde perdimos el contacto que parecía significar tanto…?  
Y siempre me hacía sentir tan...

Libre como un pájaro."

* * *

 **..**

.

Luego de una cordial despedida, Eren anduvo vagando por las calles hasta que se topó con una puerta de metal que tenía pegado un letrero que decía: No fumar, con un dibujo que simbolizada lo mencionado. En este fue el que apoyó su espalda mientras sumergía su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón a la par que su otra mano realizaba la misma acción pero dirigiéndose al bolsillo de su chaqueta. En el primero extrajo un encendedor plateado de la marca Zippo, el cuál le pertenecía a su padre (y de paso todo su conjunto de ropa de ese día), y del segundo una caja de cigarrillos Marlboro. La abrió con manos temblorosas.

— Maldición — masculló, y en el intento de sacar uno, todos cayeron a la acera a excepción del medio que se mantuvo firme en la caja, aunque un tanto doblado en el centro. Sin dudar, lo tomó mientras lanzaba un comentario al aire.

— Mi primera vez fumando y rompiendo las reglas a la vez. Me siento malvado. — dijo desasiéndose en pequeñas e inocentes risas, que aún con el cigarro en la boca sin prender, se convirtieron en un llanto inconsolable. Lágrimas rodaban por su ojeroso rostro. Dormir era una cuestión que desde que despertó, no se le había concedido.

El viento silbaba y el cielo rugía feroz. En un acto instintivo, con el cuerpo pegado a la puerta metálica comenzó a descender hasta llegar al suelo.

¿Por qué lloraba? Ni él tenía idea. Desde que recuperó la consciencia, todo era tan confuso y extraño. Siguió intentando encender la mecha, al tanto que rememoraba todo que había acontecido esa semana.

Todo comenzó en su primer día de clases en la Universidad de Sina. Después, despertando en su cama, una madrugada, con Mikasa al lado, totalmente preocupada, informándole que ha estado tres días inconsciente. Finalmente, las voces en su cabeza. Una de ellas, de una persona en especial que jamás había escuchado su voz pero que sabía que era suya. Eren no tenía justificación o prueba alguna para sustentar sus aseguramientos y eso lo frustraba.

Tenía miedo. El presentimiento de estar olvidando una parte importante de su vida no lo dejaba es paz, quería poder recordar. Ya que aunque fueran tres míseros días que estuvo ´dormido´, él quería conocer todos y cada uno de los detalles. Sentía que lo necesitaba.

Cuando logró prender el cigarro, un dolor punzante se había instalado en su cabeza sin darle un minuto de descanso. El Doctor Friedrich no le dio tregua para responder alguna de sus preguntas pues estaba tan confundido con él. No obstante, era su doctor, él único capaz de salvarlo de la terrible incertidumbre que lo embargaba.

O tal vez no.

A la llegada de la tormenta, a media hora de estar sentado, se decidió por caminar un poco para alivianar sus emociones que todavía continuaban enardecidas. Caminó y caminó, sólo parándose a dirigir miraditas rápidas a la publicidad estrambótica que colgaba debajo de los puestos de venta.

No era una calle tan iluminada como Times Square pero servía, para su absurdo entretenimiento.

Sus pies pararon en la entrada de una elegante cafetería. Había observado por el ventanal, a un pequeño chico de cabellos oscuros, enfrascado en un montón de sentencias que debía resaltar y luego, desarmar. A Eren le dio especial ternura y su corazón, para su sorpresa, comenzó a latir fuertemente. Se preguntó el por qué y le vino un ilusionario a la mente.

— _Me parece irreal — me susurra, tomándome del brazo y acostándose en mi hombro. — esos niños son nuestro sueño y ahora que las tenemos, me encantaría que siguieran haciendo estas cosas siempre._

— _Y lo harán — le prometo, y en un arranque del momento, le beso la coronilla. Él suspira._

— _No, Eren. Ellas están creciendo, buscarán una pareja y se irán. Es lo que hay._

Su mano tiembla sosteniendo el mango de la puerta y sus pies dan un paso atrás. Su rostro palidece y la boca se le seca de golpe.

¿Qué ha sido eso?

Observa rápidamente a Levi, que sigue ensimismado en su tarea contra el tiempo, pensando en el poco dinero que tiene para todas las copias que necesita sacar. Entonces, ocurre. Levi levanta el rostro y a Eren se le cae el alma a los pies. Vuelve a recordar como esos mismos ojos lo miraron con ternura alguna vez, en un mundo que sólo él sabe de su existencia.

Traga saliva cuando se da cuenta, que a diferencia de su ilusionario, Levi se muestra muy enojado mientras guarda sus cosas de porrazo, sin darle un ojo si quiera pues está ocupado echándole miradas de muerte a Eren. Cuánto menos se lo esperó, ya estaba frente a él con un paraguas sobre sus cabezas, cubriéndoles de la lluvia. Esa acción altruista no quitaba el ceño fruncido de su rostro, lastimosamente.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿A caso estaba loco?

— No lo quieras saber — respondió Levi como si supiera de sus pensamientos. — Lo sé, idiota. Estás hablando en voz alta. — dijo acomodándose la chaqueta y la bufanda, mientras que con una mano agarraba fuertemente su maletín y con la otra su taza de café.

Su descarado examen terminó, divisando sus códigos bien sujetados en su brazo izquierdo para luego pasar a ver su cara, sonrojada por el frío, especialmente su nariz. Se quedó viendo cómo se relamía su pequeña boquita hasta que escuchó un carraspeo. Eren, por fin, salió de su estupor.

— ¿Ya terminaste de estudiarme, bastardo? — siseó Levi, alzando la ceja, bastante cabreado.

— ¿Eh? Lo-lo siento, en serio.

— Me paso por los huevos tus lamentos, mocoso. No te enseño a respetarme solo porque estoy hasta al tope de cosas y ya quiero irme. Sólo te diré: si vuelvo a encontrar tu enfermo y estúpido ser espiándom metros de mí, lo vas a lamentar.

No dio tiempo a Eren de recomponerse y simplemente tomó su rumbo. Sin embargo, para desgracia de Levi, Eren no era de los que se rendía.

— Espera. Puedo ayudarte. — negoció, tratando de llegar a su altura. Caminó más rápido.

— No.

— ¡Por favor! Sé que estuvo mal espiarlo, pero estaba tan lin-… — Ackerman le fulminó con la mirada— Digo…, solo quería-

Levi paró estrepitosamente su andar, volteándose para enfrentar al chico. Eren jadeó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿JODERME? — dijo comiéndose la ironía de aquello.

— ¡No!

— ¿Entonces? — y esperó.

Pero Eren no supo que responder, porque sinceramente no sabía ni siquiera por qué diablos se había acercado en primer lugar. Levi soltó un suspiro, a Eren le sonó como a decepción.

— Lo sabía.

Algo en el corazón de Levi se sintió incorrecto cuando volteó la cara y quiso continuar con su camino. Y digo quiso porque Eren al ver sus intenciones, lo tomó del brazo. Error, pensó al sentir el café caliente cayendo sobre su ropa. No era tan malo, si él estaba mojado y tenía frío.

— ¡Por favor! — rogó, siguiendo con su perorata con las palmas juntas — Déjame serte de ayuda.

Eso más que sorprender a Levi, lo hizo sospechar. Puesto que le había tirado un café caliente en su abrigo y ni siquiera se molestaba.

— Eres raro. — exteriorizó sus pensamientos, provocando una risa en Eren a costa del desconcierto de Ackerman.

— Créeme. Ni yo sé por qué lo hago.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar al hogar del mayor. El exterior de la casa era de color beige con bordes blancos. Tenía unas lindas ventanas de aluminio y el lugar era alumbrado por dos lámparas halógenas situadas respectivamente al borde de un techo inclinado de tejas. Más arriba se divisaba un pequeño tragaluz.

— Ese es mi estudio. — explicó aunque no se lo había preguntado. — me gusta trabajar bajo la luz de la luna.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?

— ¿Sabes, Jaeger? También soy raro. — respondió cansinamente dando un largo suspiro, justo cuando la puerta se abrió. — pasa, báñate y lárgate.

Veinte minutos después, compartían un momento sentados en el mueble de la sala con dos tazas de chocolate caliente, cada una en sus manos. La casa de Levi, en su mayoría, solo estaba iluminada por una luz ámbar pálido lo que le daba, en su humilde opinión, un toque triste y melancólico. Levi tuvo la suficiente amabilidad de permitirle quedarse en su casa hasta que la tormenta pasara. Era una noche fría y sombría. Ackerman daba los últimos detalles a una monografía en su laptop mientras que Eren movía su pies de una lado a otro, jugando con lo suave y cosquilleante de la sensación que le ocasionaba la alfombra a la planta de sus pies.

El silencio y los tecleos de Levi fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre que era apretado sin descanso. Ackerman tuvo que aguantar un quejido al saber de antemano quién era. Miró directamente al chico a su costado. Lo lamentaba por él si Erwin venía de malas y no le daba tiempo de explicarse de por qué diablos alguien más lucia sus ropas de deporte.

— Espera aquí — advirtió, levantado la palma de su mano mientras Eren colocaba su taza en la mesita transparente y él se abría paso hasta la puerta. El maldito estaba casi por romper el timbre.

Lo que escuchó Eren después fueron quejas, gritos mezclados con ruegos. Admitía que le daba curiosidad saber lo que pasaba en la entrada, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que si Levi dice que no es NO.

— ¡¿Qué demonios hace _esté_ con mis ropas?!

El hombre frente suyo era nada menos que Erwin Smith, profesor practicante de Sina y enamorado de su mejor amigo, Armin.

A Eren le hirvió la sangre.

— Corrección: mi ropa.

— ¡¿TÚ ropa?!

— Sí. Se volvió mía cuando se te ocurrió la gran idea de engañarme y no venir a la entrega de "tus miserable cosas". El plazo es el plazo, y ya venció, Smith.

— Pero…

Y por fin, Eren pudo encontrar las palabras, por lo que respirando profundo, apretó los puños.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió, maldita sea, engañar a Armin con el enano éste?

— ¿Perdón? — dijeron Levi y Erwin al unísono, uno cabreado y otro descolocado.

— Sí, joder, y él que te tenía en un altar. Pero eso se acabó. — dijo quitándose toda la ropa ante el estupefacción de los presentes.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue un Eren caminando enojado y solemne entre la lluvia en dirección al hogar de su amigo, con un Erwin detrás, tratando nerviosamente de explicarse, y Levi, que sólo necesitó su pantufla para noquear a los dos de un tiro.

— Entonces, por eso vino el imbécil este. — acabó diciendo el pelinegro a los dos hombres que tenían bolsas de hielo sobre sus cabezas. Estaban cruzados de brazos. Erwin tomó la palabra.

— Sí. ¿Ahora entiendes que sólo vine a recoger mis cosas y que le estaba rogando a Levi por el maldito plazo?

Eren no quiso hablar, así que se limitó a asentir. Desde el momento en el que sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos azules de Smith, sintió un fuerte rechazo hacia él. No era razonable pero era así como se sentía.

Luego de aclarar un par de cosas más, Jaeger comenzó a acostumbrarse a la presencia del rubio. Supo que ellos habían terminado porque, en palabras de Levi, _sentía que Sina le pertenecía más a mi novio de lo que me perteneció a mí, alguna vez_. Y entonces, terminaron. También se enteró, que la razón por la que no llegó al plazo fue porque estaba de vacaciones.

— Fui con Armin. Entiende que no me podía regresar.

— Tu calentura no es justificación, Smith.

— Eres mi mejor amigo. ¿A caso eso no me da eso algún tipo de consideración?

— Ex mejor amigo y no.

La noche se pasó entre risas y anécdotas mientras Ackerman solo participaba con comentarios puntiagudos de vez en cuando.

— ¿Entonces estuviste tres días inconsciente? — preguntó Erwin intrigado por lo que le contaba Jaeger.

— Sí, más o menos. Desde ese día he tenido algo parecido a alucinaciones. — el rubio alzó una ceja.

— Ahora que lo pienso, Levi también ha estado mal de un tiempo para acá…

— No es cierto. — replicó el aludido desde la barra de la cocina en donde estudiaba.

— Lo es. ¿Cuándo dijiste que te pusiste mal?

— Hace una semana.

— Vaya… —dijo con asombro— es el mismo tiempo que se puso enfermo también.

Algo se encogió dentro de Eren al escuchar eso. Dirigió una mirada a Levi. Parecía que su acción le causó algún tipo de perturbación porque comenzó a teclear rápido.

— Y ahora que recuerdo… Levi, ¿No me dijiste que habías sufrido una especie de alucinación?

— Yo no dije eso.

— Sí lo dijiste.

— Qué no.

— Qué sí.

— Me iré a dormir — anunció apagando la laptop y guardándola en la funda. — pueden utilizar la cama de huéspedes o joderse en el techo. Ustedes deciden.

A las 3 de la mañana, Eren despertó por los truenos del cielo. Le había cedido la cama de huéspedes a Erwin, alegando que veía más cómodo el mueble y que por tanto, se tumbaría allí. Ninguno de los dos se lo creyó, pero para él era más fácil de esa forma que descubrir sus buenas intenciones.

Inició su recorrido por la sala y parte de la cocina, hasta llegar al estudio. Estaba entreabierto, en donde asombrosamente se encontraba Levi parado, cara a cara al tragaluz. Afuera se miraba como el viento y la lluvia provocaba que el árbol, cercano a la casa, se moviera incesante y chocase peligrosamente con el poste de luz. La voz de Levi lo hizo respingar con levedad.

— Lo acabo de recordar todo. Todos los recuerdos han cobrado sentido. _Eren_. — hizo una pausa, volteándose con lágrimas que salpicaban en su rostro y el sudor que se desparramaba por los costados. En contraste, sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo fuego por la ira que comenzaba a sentir. Entonces exclamó: — ¡Aléjate de mí!

Eren ni por un segundo se detuvo a pensar de qué diablos estaba hablando. Sólo quería cubrir con sus brazos a ese tembloroso cuerpo, echo un manojo de nervios. Tenía la corazonada que si no lo hacía y lo sacaba de allí, la angustia permanecería por siempre. Verlo sufrir le afectaba más de lo que imaginaba.

— Levi…— intentó acercarse.

— ¡Aléjate! — gritó y al mismo tiempo, un trueno sonó.

El árbol de afuera tambaleaba demasiado. Mala señal. Se apresuró a tomar al chico.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡No!

— ¡Tú y tus malditos sentimientos se pueden ir al infierno! — escupió las palabras que llegaron como dagas al corazón y añadió: — No quiero una vida contigo. No quiero llorarte. No quiero sufrir. No quiero subir al mismísimo cielo y luego caer, con la misma velocidad que me has querido. Esto es un error. Un error y—

Sus labios, al contrario de su cuerpo, se percibían cálidos y suaves al tacto. Amaba con locura como su corazón latía ferozmente mientras movía sus labios sobre los suyos y le permitía que se llevase su ser a través de ellos. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando, era una locura. Pero una cosa era cierta: le gustaba el sentimiento de plenitud cuando sus labios se unían y no importaba nada más alrededor de ellos, ni siquiera sus jodidas existencias, cuando Levi después de resistirse, terminó cediendo, tal vez por el calor del momento o porque lo quería tanto como él, que se entregó con la misma pasión. Sus manos pequeñas, blancas y frías hacían un recorrido desde su cuello tiernamente hasta los cabellos de su nuca, a los cuales los castigaba, jalándolos sin consideración. Era el calor del momento y sin embargo, querían más para el resto de sus vidas.

Levi soltó un gemido de desconformidad cuando el moreno se alejó. Todos los recuerdos, que fueron eclipsados por el beso, se agolparon nuevamente a su cabeza, uno por uno, dándose cuenta de grave error. Volvió a llorar, mientras comenzaba a alejarse, Eren aturdido, no lo evitó. Levi entre susurros dijo:

— La primera vez es una tragedia…

Y antes de que pudiera responder, el árbol que había estado tambaleante por fin trastabilló. Él lo vio. Un rayo cayendo en la caja eléctrica y luego en los cables, provocando un corto circuito. Todo pasó en segundos. Así que, con las ramas a punto de clavarse en sus huesos, cogió a Levi y lo acunó entre sus brazos y pese a que intentó alejarlos….

Un grito y luego, la oscuridad.

Otra vez.

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

Nota 2: ¡Hola de nuevo! Ha pasado mucho, sí... ¿motivo? problemas en la vida real, jajaja. Pero volví, y terminaré todos los escritos que tengo en la web, es más, subiré otros en los que estoy trabajando...Pido paciencia :c Espero alguien le vuelva a dar una oportunidad a este fic:) No olviden dejar su revieww:DD

Aclaración: Levi y Eren no está del todo en control de sus sentimientos, por tanto, la razón de sus emociones no es ilógica (Con todo lo que han pasado...) sino que la desconocen. Asimismo, este fic trata algo similar a los "Universos paralelos" por eso, el cambio no ambiente. Sin embargo, el concepto no es del correcto aquí.

Bye, bye.

 **Girl AnyWhere**


End file.
